boukenhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Party Pilipinas
Party Pilipinas (English: "Party Philippines") was a Sunday Philippine music variety show produced by GMA Network. The show premiered on 28 March 2010, replacing the defunct SOP Fully Charged. It also broadcasts worldwide through GMA Pinoy TV. Each week, two teams alternate to give the audience a variety in theme and concepts. Director Mark A. Reyes, Margie Morrero (Music Head) and Miggy Tanchanco (Dance Head) leads A-Team's group while Director Rico Gutierrez, Georgy Sibal (Music Head), Shakira Villa-Symes (Lighting Director) and Joe Abuda of ADDLIB (Dance Head) along with DJ Funk Avy, DJ X-Factor and Manila's ultimate fashion design team are Team B's creative group. Each team also has different producers, writers and technical crew. The original writers who are also the creator of the show are Faith Monreal, Jaypee Miguel and Real Florido. The creative team was headed by Rey Agapay, who also became the head writer for both teams when it was divided into two. The writers of Team B are Haydee Belen, Stann Go, Florence Rosini and Mike Rivera. A lineup of the country's best musical directors alternate every week - Raul Mitra, Tats Faustino, Mark Lopez, and Mon Faustino. The show ended on 19 May 2013. Encore episodes were aired once again for four weeks until 16 June 2013, when the new Sunday musical game variety show of GMA Network will air entitled SAS (Sunday All Stars) with most of the cast of Party Pilipinas. Overview World-renowned artists like the Asia's Songbird Regine Velasquez, Singer and Songwriter Ogie Alcasid, Queen of Soul Jaya and King of Soul Janno Gibbs headline the group of the country's top performers, which includes R&B Prince and Princess Jay-R and Kyla, Jolina Magdangal, La Diva, Mark Bautista, Christian Bautista and Rachelle Ann Go, just to name a few. Various GMA Network's primetime stars also a regular performers including Marian Rivera, Rhian Ramos, Carla Abellana, Dingdong Dantes, Geoff Eigenmann, Dennis Trillo, Jennylyn Mercado and Mark Anthony Fernandez. New artists are also given a chance to party up with every Sunday. The ''StarStruck V'' winners Sarah Lahbati, Steven Silva, Diva Montelaba, Rocco Nacino, and Enzo Pineda joins the party every week, along with the youngest rising stars of today, Joshua Dionisio, Barbie Forteza, Jake Vargas, Bea Binene, Alden Richards, Louise delos Reyes, Derrick Monasterio, Lexi Fernandez, Kristoffer Martin, Joyce Ching, Elmo Magalona and Julie Anne San Jose. Party Pilipinas also marks the return of the most famous twin brothers in the country, Richard Gutierrez and Raymond Gutierrez, who host the show together with the group of partyjocks, which include Tim Yap, KC Montero, Isabelle Daza, and Isabel Oli. History Party Pilipinas is an "all-party and all-positive vibes" show, according to the Corporate Communications Department of GMA Network and the show's new production manager, Ruth Mariñas. Mariñas takes over the post of Ramel David, who in turn replaced Hazel Abonita. Through an interview via Chika Minute in 24 Oras, Ogie Alcasid stated that Party Pilipinas will circle the entire country and hopefully the whole world. The show premiered on 28 March 2010 replacing the defunct SOP Fully Charged, a former Sunday afternoon party of the same timeslot. After 13 years of airing, the former show bid goodbye due to low ratings against the rival show in ABS-CBN, ASAP. Teasers started to come out on commercial with the slogan, "The grandest and hippest party in Philippine television has finally landed on [[GMA Network|''GMA]] - Party Pilipinas!"'' The four main hosts of SOP Regine Velasquez, Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs, and Jaya are retained, along with the R&B Royalties Kyla and Jay-R, plus, La Diva. Louie Ignacio left the show after 25 April episode, due to unknown reason It was temporarily directed by Rommel Gacho from 2 May to the 23 May episode. Soon after, two directors replaced Ignacio, namely Mark A. Reyes and Rico Gutierrez.< On 20 June, the program created a history in Philippine TV history as it became the first show to air in 3D. The show also became witness to some of engagements in the Philippines' show business. Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez announced their wedding engagement on 8 August 2010 episode. Velasquez also had her pre-nuptial message and confirmation of pregnancy in the show. PBA player Rich Alvarez and R&B Princess Kyla made known their wedding engagement also in the show during 13 February 2011 episode. On 28 October 2012, the couple announced that they are expecting their first baby on the show. In addition, Jolina Magdangal and Mark Escueta revealed to the public that they are engaged on 6 June 2011 episode. The show celebrated its one-year anniversary on 27 March 2011, having a simultaneous live performances in four key cities in the Philippines: Manila (GMA Studio 7), Baguio City (Melvin Jones Grandstand), Davao City (Rizal Park) and Cebu City (Fuente Osmeña Circle) with four directors namely Noel Cabacungan, Rommel Gacho, Ding Bolanos and Mark A. Reyes. On 17 April to 15 May 2011, GB Sampedro alongside Mark A. Reyes headed the show. Sampedro replaced Gutierrez because the latter had resigned from co-directing the show. On 24 July 2011 Treb Monteras replaced Sampedro from directing the show. In 2011, the show received its first award at Catholic Mass Media Awards as Best Entertainment Program, and September 2011, former Pinoy Dream Academy finalist Irish Fullerton performed for the firsttime on the show as part of her debut on GMA Network from additional to the group. On 17 June 2012, Direk Rico Gutierrez returned to direct Party Pilipinas Team B, starting with Party Pilipinas: Believe episode. On 8 February 2013, the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) meted a six-month probation period on the show for a dance number that was deemed "sexually charged" by the Board. The MTRCB also ordered GMA-7 to make a public apology. On 24 March 2013, former ASAP co-host and performer Christian Bautista performed for the first time on the show as part of his debut on GMA Network. He reunited with his co-former ASAP co-hosts and performers Rachelle Ann Go, also his former girlfriend, and Mark Bautista, a good friend of his, with former Pilipinas Got Talent finalist singer Sherwin Baguion, and former Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 finalist Fretzie Bercede while additional to the group. Party Pilipinas was set in different destinations during Summer 2013 as a celebration of the 3rd anniversary of the show. The show was held at Ynares Center, Antipolo City; Philippine Navy Headquarters, Manila; Le Pavillon, Metropolitan Park, Roxas Boulevard; and Mall of Asia Arena, Pasay City. The show’s 100,000-sq-m studio in the GMA compound in Quezon City was converted into a state-of-the art hub for the network’s 28 hours coverage of the automated elections called "Eleksyon 2013" for 13 May 2013, Monday. Cancellation On 19 May 2013, was the last show and was terminated. The last episode of Party Pilipinas was entitled "Take A Bow" and the "Big Four", Regine Velasquez, Jaya, Janno Gibbs, and Ogie Alcasid are reunited once again on the Party Pilipinas stage. Kyla also made an appearance on the show shortly after her delivery. Jonalyn Viray, Alden Richards, and Mark Bautista launched their new albums, respectively, as well. Final cast Main hosts *Regine Velasquez-Alcasid *Ogie Alcasid *Jaya *Janno Gibbs Co-hosts and performers *Aicelle Santos *Aira Bermudez *Aljur Abrenica *Alden Richards * Alvin de Castro * Arkin Magalona *Barbie Forteza *Bea Binene *Benjamin Alves *Bianca King *Bubbles Paraiso *Carla Abellana *Christian Bautista *Derick Monasterio *Dingdong Dantes *Diva Montelaba *Down to Mars *Ehra Madrigal *Elmo Magalona *Enzo Pineda *Eugene Herrera *Frencheska Farr *Fretzie Bercede *Geoff Eigenmann *Gian Barbarona *Glaiza de Castro *Gloc 9 *Gian Magdangal *Heart Evangelista *Irish Fullerton *Isabel Oli *Isabelle Daza * Jak Roberto *Jake Vargas *Jay-R *Jay Perillo *Jennylyn Mercado *Jeric Gonzales * Jason Castro *Jillian Ward *Jolina Magdangal *Jonalyn Viray *Joyce Ching *Julian Trono *Julie Anne San Jose *KC Montero *Ken Chan *Kris Bernal *Kris Lawrence *Kristofer Martin *Kyla *Kylie Padilla *Lexi Fernandez *Louise delos Reyes *Lovi Poe *Marian Rivera *Maricris Garcia *Mark Bautista *Mark Herras *Mayton Eugenio *Maxene Magalona *Michelle Madrigal *Michael Pangilinan *Mike Tan *Mikoy Morales *Mona Louise Rey *Panky *Rachelle Ann Go *Rafael Rosell *Raymond Gutierrez *Rhian Ramos *Richard Gutierrez *Rocco Nacino *Rochelle Pangilinan *Ruru Madrid *Sam Pinto *Sef Cadayona *Sherwin Baguion *Sexbomb Girls *Solenn Heussaff *Steven Silva *Thea Tolentino *Tim Yap *Trina Alcantara *Wynwyn Marquez *Yassi Pressman * Yssa Alvarez Previous Co-Hosts / Performers *Andi Manzano *Artstrong *Bela Padilla *Bernard Cardona *Chloe McCulley *Dennis Trillo *Gaz Holgate *Geoff Taylor (2010-2013) *Gino Quillamor *Gwen Zamora *Gwendoline Ruais *Hanna Flores *Iza Calzado (2010-2012; moved to ABS-CBN) *Joshua Dionisio (2010-2012; returned to ABS-CBN) *Katrina Halili (2010-2012; left due to pregnancy) *Kenneth Monico *Kevin Cisco *Marc Abaya *Marvin Agustin *Miguel Escueta *Ronnie Liang *Sarah Lahbati (2010-2012; left due to breach of GMA Network contract) *Sunshine Dizon (2010) (on hiatus) *Rico Barrera *Rico Robles *Venus Raj *Will Devaughn *XLR8 *Ynna Asistio Segments *Acoustic Sound (2010–2011, 2012–2013) *All Star Kantahan (2010–2012) *Battle Star Pilipinas (2012) *Beat The Birit (2012–2013) *Crush ng Bayan (2011–2013) *Dance Combi (2012) *Dear Mr. and Mrs. A (Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez-Alcasid) (2012) *Girls Squad (2012) *Glam Girls (2010–2011) *Gen Next (2011–2012) *Hot Vixens (2011–2012) *Keso Boys (2011-2013) *Kwento Mo, Sayaw Ko (2011) *Live Now (2013) *Love Duets (2010–2012) *Love, Party Pilipinas (2011–2013) *OPM Hits (2010–2012) *Rap Acoustic (2012) *Rhythm N' Boys (2012–2013) *Sayaw Pilipinas (2010–2013) *Sayaw Kabataan (2011–2013) *Sexy Hataw (2012–2013) *The Vocalistas (2010) *Tweens On Spot (2011) *VOX (Vocal Excellence) (2011–2013) *VOX (Vocal Excellence) Challenge (2012–2013) *Viva La Diva (Aicelle Santos, Maricris Garcia and Jonalyn Viray) (2010–2013) *The Decibelles (Rachelle Ann Go, Kyla, Jolina Magdangal, Jonalyn Viray, Aicelle Santos, Maricris Garcia, Lovely Embuscado, Lirah Bermudez and Jensen Tenoso) (2011–2012) *JuliElmo (Julie Anne San Jose and Elmo Magalona) (2010–2013) *FrenLie (Frencheska Farr and Julie Anne San Jose) (2011–2013) *ShinKy (Rachelle Ann Go and Kyla) (2010–2013) *The Songbird Spot (Regine Velasquez-Alcasid) (2012–2013) Weekly themes Party Pilipinas started the trend of presenting its upcoming episodes through "themed" teasers. The show also started promoting upcoming episodes a week in advance, a far cry from the usual TV promotion timeline of three days in advance for weekly variety shows. Awards and nominations Studio used by Party Pilipinas *GMA Studio 7 (2010–2013) See also *List of programs broadcast by GMA Network Category:GMA Network shows Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:Bouken-Hibiki Category:Bouken-Hibiki spin-offs